


A marriage of convenience

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, a baby dies, angi kai, fire sages are evil, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: My ongoing effort to write a better backstory to Ursa and Ozai from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

Ursa descended of Roku should of felt like a lucky girl, as from all the woman in the Fire Nation, she had been chosen as the wife of the second son of Azulon. Yet the marriage was one of convenience, a tactic on Azulon's part to secure a second line filled with powerful benders for the ongoing war. Well what other purpose did her marrying the second son have? 

Unless Iroh's died, unless Lu ten died Ozai would never see the throne nor would their heirs. Although she was thinking too far ahead, she and Ozai hadn't marriage yet, she been whisked away from her humble life a few weeks ago, she was giving time to settle into her new luxurious life. Yet she hardly saw Ozai unless she caught him watching her from afar, she often caught him watching her reading in the garden, thus he had the garden redecorated for her to impress her. 

Now she had a seat to read upon, animals to adore and feed, she had flowers to admire, pick, or make into tea, anything she desired. It was a simple gestured from the Prince to buy her favour, to show affection. He had told her it wasn't tradition for them to interact much as an unmarried couple, she accepted royal tradition as fact, but the space gave her time to adapt to the idea of marriage with the Prince. 

She knew the marriage would happen soon on the day of the highest sun, that day was within two weak. 

She read her books as she watched the two Turtle-Ducks swim, they were a male and female and she watched the male swim around trying to impress the female so it could mate with her. 

Yet again in the distance she saw the Prince surrounded by servants walking he would pause to observed her, unlike him she could not wear royal clothing, but she wore a silk kimono, it was embroidered with small dragons, in her hair she wore a small hair clip that represented her princess to be status. 

He had fierce eyes but they seemed to soften as he continued in his walk to the meeting she was going to attend, she had to admit he was hansom, but she hadn't worked out what kind of man he was. 

He seemed charming enough when he had proposed in Hira'a but his father was watching him carefully, he had briefly showing her the Capital when they had got here but since then servants had been giving to her to attend her every need and to accompany her out. She had much freedom right now as she had been told where she could and couldn't go by servants, they helped her get what she wanted in the Capital and let her talk over tea about what she pleased. Although they bore her, they didn't argue or challenge her, they just sat and agreed with her view on plays or whatever thought she had. 

The servants watched her to from a distance too, ready to serve or tell her when her food was ready or take her to an appointed location. 

Ursa folded her book, she had been prepared for the wedding by her servants, they told her every thing she needed to know of how the ceremony would go, there was no scrolls about Royal Fire Nation's Weddings, as most had been burned for a strange reason. 

Ursa relied on word of mouth for most her royal education, sure she knew Fire Nation history and she wasn't stupid but allot of royal tradition was hidden so the enemy could not learn about it. 

Now it was her job now to join Ozai so she gave the servant her precious book, even if they were yes woman who could whisper to Ozai about her hearts desire they were all she had as friends here. 

She walked with hands with her silk shelves as her dress flowed behind her, she had heard wedding preparation were getting serious, she had tried on her wedding kimmo days ago and it fit perfect like most her clothing. 

She was guided to where she was needed, she'd been called upon this morning to meet with Ozai, so she obeyed as she must and as she entered the big dinning hall. He sat alone she bowed lowly as her servants closed the door behind her. Even if she was his fiancée, she was still beneath him, she still had to show him her up most respect. 

"Fire Prince Ozai it is an honour to be called upon to see you today." she announced proudly 

She felt the coldness of the floor, she would not leave the floor until he acknowledged her. 

" Yes it is a delight to see you, come sit near me." Ozai commented lightly 

She got up and straighten her kimono, he was at the head of the table, so she sat to his left, she noticed the empty chairs, she wondered if this was his personal dinning room or the royal dinning room as she had not been let in either yet. She usually ate at her little table and chair in her room, although of this was Ozai's personal dinning room the emptiness was almost symbolic. 

"With our wedding upcoming quickly now I thought we should talk a bit." he began with his deep calm voice 

Ursa watched him pour a prepared tea for her, then for himself, it smelt divine, she closed her eyes a moment to enjoy the scent.

" Yes, my Prince I look forward to the day. " Ursa replied awkwardly" Although I am a little nervous, the ceremony sounds a bit intimidating. " 

She opened her yellow eyes again as she smiled lightly to him. She wanted to be truthful to him, he seemed to smile even as he drank his tea. 

" I have heard you are nervous and it doesn't all go to the wedding, but more so to our wedding night." he replied dryly 

Ursa blushed cursing her servants, her reaction seemed to amuse him. She drank her tea now, it tasted like blossoms, a high royal tea. He was trying to impress her again, show her the luxuries she'd have from now on. 

" Well yes that too." Ursa responded shyly

She looked to the cup in her hand, he drank his tea too, he eyes her up but she avoided his eyes. 

" How do you like the garden now? I saw you were enjoying your new comfort in the seat." Ozai asked curious 

Ursa smiled a bit more, she truly like the garden.

" I enjoy it a lot, you didn't need to go to so much effort for me." Ursa replied softly

"Nonsense!” He snapped “I would rather you be in comfort then have you sitting on the ground . " Ozai replied harshly 

Ursa didn't mean for her to sound like she wasn't grateful for the garden's redecoration, she adored it but he didn't need to be spoil by him. 

" Don't mistake me Prince Ozai, I love it ..I love the seat. I move into the shade to read my books. " Ursa's replied with softness "I love the animals and the flowers, I'm just not used to such grandeur being placed upon me. “ 

She put her head down low, it was true, she felt his hand brush her own, it was his first time touching her, he seemed satisfied by her answer, she didn't want to anger him so she always found a way to please him.

"Those things I offer you are to please you, I want you to be happy here, but now let's get back to our wedding talk" Ozai responded firmly 

" Yes, my Prince. it must be important for you to call upon me, my Prince." Ursa replied humble 

He brushed her knuckled, she felt it tickle her, she bit her lip a bit a bit, she didn't want to show him her enjoyment of his touch, but he smirked a bit satisfied by her reaction to his gentle motion. 

" I heard you've tried your wedding kimmo on, I hope it fit well, if not let me know now.” Ozai commented serious 

There was a seriousness to him in that moment, she understood it though, everything had to be just right for their royal wedding. 

" Yes it was prefect. " Ursa replied softly " a very beautiful kimmo, although from what I understand you won't see it to the actual wedding day." 

" Excellent. " Ozai added delighted " No I see it to then so I look forward to seeing you in it." 

If he hadn't seen it she wondered if he had he had the servants make it her size? Another luxury to prove his himself to her, to prove himself a good husband to be, to prove affection. 

She wished to be a good wife, she had little to offer him in return, she wasn't allowed to use her own hand to cook him a meal, even if she could he might refuse it from her as she had been told that all meals had to be tested as a royal must be careful as there could be an enemy from within. 

Ursa also knew this was Ozai proving himself better than the mere peasant who would've offered nothing to a fine lady like her. 

"A lot of things have already been arranged for the wedding, my dear. Father has seen to inviting guests, your parents will be there to see there daughter married to me." Ozai explained in a business like manner 

Ursa wondered if everything was just about in place then why she was here with him? She put her tea down as she ran her finger around the edge a bit, she could see herself a bit within the tea, it was blurred but she looked nothing like the peasant girl anymore. She'd be happy to see her parents one last time, they hadn't been happy she been ripped from them but they couldn't fight the royal family as she couldn't fight them.

"Seems like everything's in place." Ursa replied kindly 

"Not everything , I have you here to see what food and wine you would like with a little taste test, that and I have a gift for you." 

He clicked his fingers and servants brought trays of food and a few glasses of wine, but one servant bowed before Ozai as she offered him something on a red pillow. Ozai took the item and Ursa saw a beautiful hair pin, Ozai looked to her she put both hands out as he offered her it. It felt heavy. It was shaped liked flowers on either end, with red gems and a golden base. 

"My Prince this is.. I am undeserving of such a gift." Ursa said shocked shock, breathless yet humble 

She ran her hand over gems as he sipped his tea. 

" You must look your best on our wedding day, such a hair clip will mark you as a royal bride, it represents your love of flowers and will go in your hair perfectly." Ozai replied lowly 

Ursa had never held anything so expensive in her life, she was in awe of it. 

"Servent take Ursa's hair piece to her room. " Ozai demanded 

Ursa reluctantly let it go, a servant bowed as they took it , now the attention turned to the food, wine and to Ozai. 

They were alone again, Ursa had never had wine before, so she sniffed it curious, it smelt strange and had a smell of fruit. 

" Go ahead gave them a try. I want to know which one you like." Ozai encouraged gently 

Ursa took small sips from each golden goblets, she coughed on a few of them, they were too strong for her delicate tongue. 

She found one that suited her, she looked to Ozai now with an approved look as she pushed the goblet to him. 

"This one is the one that appeals to me." She explained gently 

Ozai then sipped it to know what old she liked, he summoned a servant and whispered her tastes to them and they bowed taken it in. 

" Now try the food , these are foods I like but our tastes might not match. " 

I'm Ursa's view there was more then just food they had to worry about, it wasn't just their taste in food that might not match, they might not be a good match. 

They had to marry there was no choice to marry, they'd be husband and wife regardless to feelings but limited interactions didn't gave her much indications of how they be once they married. 

She tried to get on with Ozai, tried to please him with words that would pleased him as he was used to people's obedience and submission, doing what he said without question. She wondered if he just saw her his wife-to-be as another servant or something more. 

She tried food, small bites of each dish, there were only a few she couldn't eat due to spice, but she washed that taste away with tea. 

" All of these are delightful, some are a bit too spicy." Ursa softly explained 

He understood, there was good lot of food they could enjoy together. She wiped her mouth a bit, she was glad be involved even by just a little with their wedding. 

" It has been good talking, my dear. " Ozai explained softly 

He got up now, she knew then this meeting was over, he had other things to do. She wasn't important to him right now. 

She sat still as he walked by, she felt like she would have a lonely marriage to him. 

She sulked a bit but got up before he left, she watched him, he didn't look back to her, so she waited a bit as servants asked her what she wanted to do. 

" I just want to go back to my room and be left alone." Ursa commanded fiercely 

They walked with her to her room, once they were there and the servants had left she sat on the bed and began to cried. Ozai tried to show affection with items rather then with emotion, she acted the part, say the right things to please him, but how could she of wound up here in this palace with a man who seemed like he didn't seem to pay her much mind? Not unless he needed something or just to observe her from distance. 

Tears slipped as she thought back to how this had become her life.


	2. the flashback

Flashback:

She stood on stage as she watched her current boyfriend trying to mimic Fire Bending moves for his role as the dragon emperor. They had some scrolls her grandfather had once had, they showed ancient Fire Bending moves so Ikem tried to do them with his streamers. 

" That's not how you do it you know." Ursa explained strongly

She moved from her sitting position and stood up she began to flow around the stage, she could mimic the moves easily enough as her family had once been Fire Benders, somehow those movements came easily to a None Bender such as her. 

" Fire Bending is the dance of dragons, you must flow like one." Ursa explained lightly 

Yet as she moved without effort, light on her feet, she caught someone in her eyes watching her. Her eye caught the crown and she stopped in her movement and bowed as she pulled her boyfriend down with her. 

" Beautiful movements. " The voice said gently 

The area went quiet as a man walked forward, Ursa felt a hand touch her face, it wasn't Ikem's, the hand was strong as it lifted her head with a single finger. She looked into the eyes of the young Prince before her, she knew him from paintings in her books, this was Ozai, youngest son of Azulon. 

" I would like a word with alone young lady." he began gently "So raise yourself and follow me." he commanded firmly

She got up as she looked back to Ikem who looked up now worrie, she shrugged a bit as she followed the Prince into her village. 

Why was the Prince in Hira'a? She found they were heading to her house she looked worried, had the royal family finally come to take them in as traitors?

Roku in death was seen as one, they had hid themselves away in fear they would be seen as traitors themselves, they were loyal to the nation, they didn't object the war as Roku had, yet would that mean anything? Would she spend her life in prison? 

She saw the big carriage, it was decorated with gold, with dragons on it's four sides, the Prince finally paused in his steps as he turned to face her. He looked to her as he cleared his throat, he moved closer to the house so she could see Fire Lord Azulon. He sat outside her house enjoying fresh air along side her parents, she was about to bow, yet Prince put hand to her to stop her, he shakes his head. 

He cleared his throat again as he bowed to her a bit, with respect and honour, Ursa noticed how the Fire Lord watched them with a careful look.

" Fire Lord Azulon has deemed you grand daughter of Roku worthy of me. Therefore an arrangement has been made." He began grandly

Ursa grabbed her chest, she couldn't help it within that moment, what he was about to ask hit her, she felt tears before he even asked her, but she used all her acting talent to smile. 

He was asking in front of her parents, his father, the witnesses to his words so there be no denial that he asked for hand in marriage. 

She stared for a moment into a void, she felt like time was passing quickly, she felt her mouth move. She felt trapped, forced to answer, she knew this was the choice of Azulon, that if she denied then the royal fury would come down upon her, so she spoke at last as the tears slipped down her face. 

" I am truly honoured, I am humbled by your words, a woman of lesser birth like me would be honoured to be your wife, your Fire princess." 

She tried to make it sound as romantic as she could, but she gripped her clothing, she should feel lucky, she should be over joyed, yet she wasn't.

It was done and sealed, she watched as soldiers carried her belonging to the carriage, she sat in the garden feeding her Chicken-Pigs as the royal family sat talking to her parents she saw Ikem walking to her house. He must be concerned about the fact that she hadn't come back to the theatre, she moved off to her fence to have a quiet word. 

" Ursa what is going on?" Ikem asked confused 

He saw Guards moving her stuff, she looked upset, her eyes were red from crying, yet she tried to smile to assure her.

" I'm going to marry Fire Prince Ozai, isn't that great?" she asked tearful 

It was obvious she didn't want that, he was an actor too so he could see her fake smile. Ikem didn't want the Prince to have her so he made a grievous error, he touched her hand in site of the royal family of the royal guard.

" Ursa you can't marry a man you don't know….. you don't have too , we can run away to the forgetful valley…" 

The next thing she heard was him screaming in pain, the site of blood on the ground, she saw a hand on the floor and the sound of he future husband voice. 

" How dare you touch my fiancée peasant boy." Ozai snapped annoyed 

The gruesome site was too much for her, she saw a guard with blood on his spear and she fell to the floor. The next thing she remembered was hearing the movement of the royal carriage, it's wheels made a big noise against gravel 

She saw the man whom she would be married to looking over her. 

" Ah your awake I was worried a moment." He said softly

" I don't know why son, woman faint over the smallest things all the time." The voice of Azulon said uncaring 

Ursa felt groggy, she remembers in a horrified moment what had made her faint, she held her head.

" The guard... he cut off his hand.." she muttered groggy and in shock

She felt him move her up, her face was white to even him as he whispered into her ear. 

" Off t course he did, No other man can touch you, no one else other than me has that right now, anyone who tries will pay such that price again. " Ozai whispered darkly

She should of taken in his words, that was a sign of who Ozai was but she did not.. take it in. she simply passed out again.

…   
Now she whipped her tears, she had been told Ikem had died from blood loss that the boy deserved to die for touching her with 'unwanted attention.' 

She tried not to think of Hira'a as much as she had to think of her future with the Prince.


	3. marriage an sex

It was time for the wedding, Ursa shifted in her chair uneasy as servants curled her hair tightly. It was early, very early, yet she could not catch a bit more sleep as the servants kept pulling on her routes as they got her hair into shape. 

" Where sorry milady but beauty sometimes means pain." the servants apologised 

She didn't respond, they offered her tea to give her an energetic boost. Today would be long, it wasn't just hair and make up that would take time, royal ceremonies were long and a royal wedding had to be done just right. She understood the way she should talk and walk how she should smile, how graceful she should be. 

It was a role one she embrace, a role she would play in front of the Fire Lord, the Fire Prince, Fire Sage's , nobles, her family, her biggest role to date. 

Like any actress she felt butterflies within her stomach, she walked boldly as door were opened into to let her into the hall of dragon. 

It was a big room filled with many people who looked at her, adoringly, some woman looked at her with jealous glares. Ozai could not look to her till she was by his side, she could see him from behind, his long black hair, the red royal robes, his crown.

She stepped by his side and he looked to as as much as he could. She observed him with her tiny graceful smile, she breathed deeply beside him as the long ceremony to bond them as husband and wife began. 

Such simple words to tie two people who hardly knew each other .  
There was a fierceness to Azulon as he spoke of there bound, of never ending love and devotion, still they bowed to each other as they were married.  
… 

The ceremony and celebrations ended, Ursa had drank and ate by his side, but now servants stripped off her kimmo and into a comfy light robe to sleep in. She was behind a screen in his room, she could see him in a shadow getting changed by his servants.

Tonight he'd touch her, do the thing he hadn't done till now and she felt her butterflies grow more. She waited to they were alone to step out from the screen as she saw him sat now awaiting her at a table. 

"Ah there you are, come here." he commanded lightly 

She walked slowly toward him, he was drinking some tea, the smell itself of the tea made her relax a bit, was he nervous? Or was this just for her? She had no idea if he was nervous, why would he be though? She doubted he was a virgin like her. She stood in front of him as he continued to sit, he handed her the tea cup now as he looked her up and down in her robes. 

" You looked stunning today, you still look beautiful now." he complimented. 

Ursa drank the tea noticing how he looked at her, but handed it back, she yawned a bit as it had been a long day and the tea was relaxing. She figured he didn't want her to be too nervous for the intimate night, he stood from his seat, she saw how much taller he was then her. They had a duty to consummate the marriage, it was there duty as husband and wife and a tradition for newly weds. She was in such a daze as he touched her face, she didn't come out of it till she shivered, till she felt him touch her bare skin, she blinked a bit as he ran a hand down her frame and kissed her on the lips. 

He pulled her into a kiss, it was for the second time in their relationship that they had kissed.

….

After all a few week back after there meeting in dinning hall, he had caught word over her sorrow and had her visit his room  
she sat as he over looked her from his study.

" I had heard you were upset after our meeting the other day, why is that?" He asked in a tone that almost sounded insulted 

How dare she cry right? She should feel grateful to Ozai for any time he spent with her. 

" I felt sorrow because my soon to be husband ignored me. Giving me gifts is nothing.. I.. would of thought my husband-to-be would offer some other affection.” She replied truthful. 

He put his hands down on his study as he stood looking at her with his fierce eyes.

" I am bond by tradition, I could not touch you even if I wanted too. All the servants eyes on were on us, if word got to my father that I had broke tradition I would face his wrath." Ozai replied strongly

"Ozai I understand these traditions, but I just want to know if this.. I would rather know if this is to be a marriage where you only sleep with me to make the children your father wants. Where you show me no love outside of that physical act.. Just tell me so I can live with that knowledge. " Ursa demanded as tears fell down her eyes.

Ozai loomed over her, his frown spoke volumes, it was better they be alone right now for such words from her were almost like a traitors, but he looked into her eyes more the less with some understanding. 

"I don't know what kind of marriage we will have yet, but it will not be just about what my father wishes. " he replied trying to keep calm" I should ask of you what your thoughts are, you were reluctant were you not?"

She looked up at him ashamed, she wanted to try make it work, even if she was forced to be here with him, he seemed to try to impress upon her, he had some affection for her though, thus she tried to forget that she had someone before him.

She took his hands, she knew he was to be her husband.

" I want this marriage to work out for us, I just felt unsure.. The wedding is looming fast, I find my thought filled with all these questions.. “ She repined lightly 

His lips touched her own then, to keep her quiet yet to assure her he had some affection for her, she sat stunned as he stood tall above her.

"Your beautiful, insightful and sensitive and I understand that Ursa. This is why I am willing to forget this little outburst of yours today.They are just wedding jitters right?." He asked coldy

Ursa stood up she felt strength in his words, she knew she should answer careful. He thought her words were merely an outburst, to him she must have no doubt about him and she took his hand and kissed his cheek. 

" Yes wedding jitters, then my Prince.. for tonight I will retire. " Ursa said gently 

She smiled sweetly to him, he watched her bow to him yet he breathed annoyed at her, so she left quicker then she should of.  
..  
Yet she was snapped from that memory as he began entering her, she was facing him, she was on her knees as they had been kissing a lot as he touched her breast with delight.

She put her arms around him with a painful cry as he got himself in her, she knew this was part of the first time, she knew every time after this it would feel better, it had too right? She just wondered on how often he would unite with her like this. 

The pain faded as he moved below her gently, but encouraged her to move op and down upon his manhood as he used a powerful hand to hold her hips, to keep playing with her right breast. She didn't want to dissatisfied him so she did as he wanted, it started to feel good and and she bit her lip as he brought her forward to put her breast in his mouth. 

She gripped him close, he held her waist as he encouraged her to move, her body reacted in way she never thought possible as he did this. She was one with the Prince, it felt special to her, this was her first time, but was she just another notch on Ozai lovers over the years? 

She felt her body shudder as she felt something flow through her body, pleasure unlike anything else, it made Ozai thrust harder as she began to chase this new feeling. 

Yet it stopped and she panted as she felt something hot enter her womanhood, his royal seed was within her, she didn't know if he hoped to impregnated her here and now, or if he would keep trying every night till he knew she'd become pregnant. Ursa felt him encourage her to moved from him, she was tired and she laid beside him, she saw her blood on his member, her white womanly juices on him and blushed a bit as she snuggled content. 

He moved and faced her and kissed her lips looking relaxed yet fierce. 

" Did I please my wife?" he asked with confident 

She gripped his hand tired, as she smiled, it had been good to felt good once the pain faded, she could not deny that.

" Yes, my husband, even if it hurt I felt pleasure from it." Ursa replied tired 

He smirked as he looked confident as she settled into sleep she knew that smile was about giving her something no other man could or would.  
..


	4. Coronation of the Princess

When she awoke from her peaceful sleep by flashes of red and as sat up in bed tiredly she saw Ozai. He was still almost naked, yet his manhood was now covered, she knew she was bare beneath the silk sheets. Yet as she yawned she watched Ozai moving the flames of his fire bending around himself, his control was brilliant. 

"Ah your awake.” He began warmly “I will summon servants to wash you. After all your coronations is today an you must look your best when with the Fire Sage's today. "

He put out his flame as she moved out of bed feeling stiff, she knew today she would get her crown, so she watched as he moved to summon her servants to wash her, thus she found some water and drank it quickly, her mouth felt dry and it the coldness helped her wake up a bit. 

" You will get your crown today, it was made just for you Ursa. "

She smiled tiredly, to tired to acknowledge his words right now he seemed to understand though, the servants came and she walked slowly to the bathroom with them at her side. 

Today her legacy as Roku’s descended would be acknowledged for last last time, Ozai made it clear she wasn't to mention it, not to bring up Hira'a, or her past again. It had to be hidden who she was, the people had a lie but she did wonder how secret her past was.

Her past was now inconsequential to anyone, she was a royal now and that was all that mattered to anyone.

Once she was washed in the hot water, she felt her aches leave her, she felt refreshed, she noticed a servant getting her robes ready for her. She would be dried and dress by these people but she had got used to that.. 

Ursa moved out the bath to allow it them to dry her, to dress her, she was placed into new royal robes , they were comfortable but a bit awkward to walk and move in at first. She walked to find Ozai was getting ready to, but he looked to her and seemed pleased by her robes and how they fit.

" I just need to do your hair and make-up Princess Ursa." A servant explained humble 

Ursa blinked as the servant took her to her vanity mirror, she sat as it hit her that she was a Princess now, the word felt strange and new to her. They sat her down and brushed her wet hair out, the servants styles her hair, they dried it with hot hands. Her hair was ready to receive the crown within her bun, while the rest of her hair lay straight out below it.

" You look stunning." Ozai said gently 

He went toward her now as he took her hand, he looked to the servants fiercely and they left them alone. He kissed her hand now as she over looked her, he felt her robes a bit and played with long yellow ties that were attached to her robes.

He lead her deep within the castle now, the Fire Sage's awaited her within a strange hall, it was filled with candles and fire lanterns. She looked to Ozai a bit, he moved her forward toward the Fire Sages. She made her way forward as Ozai now bowed before them and before her, it felt strange that to have the Fire Prince bow before her. 

" Fire Princess Ursa today we acknowledge you as Roku descended." The main sage began loudly 

They held the crown above her, she could see it now, it was vastly different from any crown that had been in the history books, yet still held a shape of a flame.

"It is your blood ties to Roku that has tied you to Fire Prince Ozai whom is the descended of Sozin and Fire Lord Azulon. You will be the bearer of those combined blood ties, you will be the mother of power and a new bloodline for our second Prince."

She bowed before them as a Fire Sage placed a crown upon her head, the crown was pined into her bun. She looked down, it hurt her deeply to hear that again, her one purpose here in the Palace, her one purpose to Ozai and the Fire Lord, she wanted to cry so badly in that moment as she stood up again she face them with a neutral look on her face. 

" Hail Fire Princess Ursa. " They announced proudly

She tried to smile but it didn't come she went to Ozai now as the crowned Princess, he saw the pain in her eyes, she was trying to hide it from him but he could see it.

The ceremony was swift and she was glad to be free of it, she walked the halls behind her husband, the tears slipped own her face uncontrollably. 

" Why do you cry now?" Ozai asked irritated 

“Hearing it.. Hearing all that brought it home my only purpose to you..” Ursa began upset.

Ozai looked now to Ursa his new wife as she cried, she just been crowned as a Princess of the Fire Nation and she was upset over the Fire Sage's words. 

They only saw her as a bearer of his children, in a way that what was she was to his father and the Sages. She been chosen for her bloodline, that was the only reason she stood before him, he had been forced to be with her as well, he questioned did he really want her? 

She looked to him crying, he wasn't good at giving comfort, so he turned his back on her.

" Enough Ursa" he said abrupt " It is not like the words of the Sages aren't true!” He replied sharply “You wanted to live with knowledge of your duty as a Princess and you have heard it. Live with how they see you, however those words are my father's.” He added gently 

She stood shocked by his words, at his harshness, the way he didn't look at her. Yet he added something that gave her hoe

" Ozai.. My highness." she said upset “What are your words?" She asked tearful

Last night was consummate their marriage, royal duty, she doubted it meant more then that to him, she felt like nothing to him, sure he gives her gifts as tokens, she wanted to hear something to gave her hope that she was something beyond a tool. 

"My words?" he questioned 

He looked back to her watching her clutch her chest like she'd done when he proposed, but she didn't force a smile now, she just walked to him a bit with tears down her eyes but with a look of strength and determination. 

"We were just marriage Ursa, I told you I don't know how we will be, but I should think all I offer you is enough to prove my affection that I think of more of you then the what Fire Sage's say." Ozai replied sharply “

“Yet you were forced to be with me right? You wouldn't want someone like me overwise?” Ursa asked a bit less upset 

He gave he an annoyed look, she looked off a bit knowing she had annoyed him. She bowed a bit to him, she closed her eyes looking grateful as she could. 

“I'm sorry, my Prince... I didn't mean..” she began gently and awkward " I always grateful all you offer me...That is all I needed to hear from you my husband. "

It did make her feel better for now, to know she felt better knowing he felt different then his father or Sage's that he too didn't know what will be between them, but he didn't answer one question but she guessed he didn't feel like he needed to say that.

She got closer as she put her hands to his face but he grabbed one of her hand gently as he brushed it with his hand, yet give her a sinister look. 

“Now you've settled down. I would rather you not question me or my motives like this again. " Ozai replied strongly

Her eyes shifted as she looked into his serious eyes, thus she kissed him lightly on the lips to show her affection, to prove her worth to him as his wife, she backed down a bit as he smiled satisfied, so he walked with her again and she held his hand as they walked back into the main castle.

" Tomorrow we will meet a few high nobles as I want to see you what you are like in royal court. These nobles are close to the royal family so embarrassing yourself will look bad upon us both. Then we will go to Ember Island together for our honeymoon.  
However for now I have duties to attend to , so you can do as you please for the rest of the day." he explained dryly 

He bowed to her leading her to the gardens where she liked to spend time and departed as she took to the garden once more filled with so many thoughts and emotions. She sat looking into her pond as she looked upon herself again, she didn't recognise her self in these robes, in this crown, she was the royal Princess now but yet she didn't feel as happy as she thought she might be.


	5. Royal Court, disrespect of a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yeah Azulon was an abusive husband this comes up later on in story.

She felt strange going into Ozai's room alone, she had spent so much time at the pond deep in thoughts that she had lost track of time, it had been her servants that had told her it was late so they took her back to Ozai's room to help her change into nightwear. Yet as they entered she saw Ozai at his study working written things down on scrolls, but he noticed her and he acknowledged her with a glare but as he went back to writing. 

She knew he had a lot of work to do, so she let the servants change her behind her changing screen, then she ordered for them to bring her a light snack.

Ursa knew Ozai was busy so she slide into bed with her book and read by candle light trying not to disturb Ozai. Once the servant brought her snack she dismissed them from the room, Ursa read in the bed as ate, yet she would eye Ozai now and then, his work seemed tedious. She understood that this was part of his duty to do paper work for his father as the servants said he had to do his brother work as well.

She folded her book as she was ready to sleep, but as she put the book on the night stand he stood up. He filed his work away and looked to her as he began to take his robes off, she blushed wishing she could hide behind the books, but she slide below the blanket a bit. The candles around them flickered and most went out as he kissed her on top of the blanket.

" How can I let you sleep without doing my duty as your husband?" He asked with a low seductive tone 

He had ignored her till now, yet she frowned at his words, he seemed to notice that, she wanted him to want her but did he want her beyond just doing his duty?

Yet he loomed over her now, he kissed her lightly yet he brushed her face wanting more then to kiss. He was good at showing his psychical love to her, good at getting her to scream his name and devotion. He seemed to like hearing her say his name in these bedrooms matters, because she would never give her body to anyone but him. He made it clear no other man could touch her but him, he kissed her neck leaving a mark there on purpose to make sure tomorrow other man knew that she was his.

" I can't wait to show you off tomorrow." Ozai muttered into up her ear " Show them my beautiful wife, show them what they can't have." 

Ursa looked to him as he said this, he rolled her onto his chest as he departed from her body.

She panted bit sweat clung to her skin, his words worried her but he brushed her face, she let the words pass this time, as tomorrow she had to prove herself in court. 

.. 

The next afternoon they walked side by side toward a big dinning Hal within the palace. There were a few nobles, a few high ranking Soldiers on a leave from the army, they all had there wife's with them. 

They all bowed before them, Ursa was unused to people bowing before her, but Ozai was and he encouraged them to stand. Ozai had explained they would mingle and then she would chat with the woman alone in another room. After all the talk of men was not for them to hear, Therefore she was introduced to those before her by Ozai.

"This is my wife Princess Ursa, you will find her a woman of culture and literature." Ozai announced proudly 

Ursa gave a respectful bow of her head as they said how much of a pleasure it was to meet her, so she held her shelved hands up to hide her face.

"It is a delight to meet you all." she said in her soft elegant tone

She watched how the men blinked almost hypnotised by her voice by her look, she noticed a few nudged from the wife's. 

" So your a woman of literature?” an solider asked “I heard a woman who reads too much gets wrinkles, those wrinkles takes beauty away you should be careful princess. "

Ursa huffed as she moved her hair insulted.

" What utter nonsense!" Ursa responded annoyed 

She spoke without thinking, she looked to Ozai who just chuckled at her outburst but the man frowned at her with annoyance but knew better then to disrespect her anymore at the moment

They talk a bit more but eventually Ozai encouraged her to go off with the other wife's to have tea. She obeyed him and went to join them off in another with the other wife's.  
…

Ozai took his seat at the head of the table, he wasn't a fan of these meeting, taking to his father's allies bore him. Mostly cause these men were old, there way of thinking, while Ozai had new idea of how to evolve the nation but he was often blasted down by these old man. They could not afford to stay in this state, the empire needed to grow, yet as he listened to them prattle on about things that bore him, he tuned in the old solider who had insulted his wife before. 

" The Fire Prince should learn to keep his wife in line, Fire Lord Azulon had no issues in showing us how he kept his wife in line.. Our beloved Fire Lord taught me if my wife spoke out of turn then I should swiftly remind her of her place." The old man announced proudly and without shame.

Ozai raised his eyebrow wondering just how the conversation had got to this point, maybe he should pay attention more, yet Ozai drank his tea eyeing them up carefully.

"I would watch your words solider. My wife is your Fire princess and I will decide if she speak out of turn. My wife deserves the same respect you would show to me." Ozai warned darkly 

The solider drank wine laughed with a knowing smile. 

"That common filth deserves no respect from us, your father must truly hate you more than any of us thought to marry you off to that. " 

Ozai slammed his fist on the table, this soldier knew something he should not, the other man jumped at Ozai anger. 

Ozai knowing his brother Iroh on a rare occasion got drunk, maybe this soldier had got his brother drunk on purpose to gain information his brother would not let slip over wise. 

His brother knew about Ursa as she'd been offered to him first, yet Iroh refused his father for his own reasons, the big reason was Iroh would not marry someone again. 

Yet this solider had no only insulted Ursa in front of other men, he had insulted him and his father and he could not let it stand. 

" How dare you solider!” Ozai snapped “You dare insult your Fire Prince and Princess?” He asked in calm anger

Ozai stood now and the table fell silent as Ozai walked with anger he stared the solider down. 

" You will pay for your insolence." Ozai yelled infuriated " Prepare yourself to fight solider, I challenge to Angi Kai.” 

The other men grasped, the Prince had to defend his wife's honour but keep her origins a secret , his honour needed to be defended and this was the only way to do it. 

"I accept." the man replied boldly 

Things were out into place, Ursa hadn't an idea of what was going on with the men till the door slide open to their room. Ursa had been having pleasant conversation with the other woman, unlike the man they took to tea with a new princess seriously . Yet the door open and the wife's saw their husbands and Ursa had a royal guard whisper in her ear to come with him. 

She wasn't allowed to excuse herself as the guard told her to follow him to a room. In this room Ozai was stripping down out of his robes and as the guard left he closed the door then left them alone.

"Ozai, my Prince.. What is going on?" Ursa asked concerned 

He turned to her a bit as he breathed out smoke in anger, Ursa looked to him a little scared but he turned away again to prep herself.

"A solider has disrespect you, he had disrespected myself, so I challenge him to Angi Kai." Ozai explained firmly 

He didn't add in the bit about the solider knowing her secret, knowing were she was from, he hid that purposely for now. 

"Angi kai? Isn't that a sort of a death duel? Don't you have to burn someone?" Ursa asked worried

She had never seen an Angi Kai, disputes back home had never gone that far. 

" Yes you must burn another, Angi Kai rarely leads to death but this might lead to that bastards death. “ Ozai explained agitated 

“This is the only way to defend my honour, to defend you against his vile words. I am master bender though, I train every day so I will win this fight against an old burned up solider. " Ozai assured confident 

Ursa couldn't help but feel worried, scared even, she might see her husband hut, see someone die tonight and she wasn't sure if she could take that. 

" I have no doubt in your skills. " Ursa replied shaken

He brushed her face, he could feel her fear, he could see she was trying to be strong but he also knew why she looked white.

" I will show the nation an example of what happens when they insult you, what happens when they insult myself.” Ozai coldly adds 

He was trying to comfort her but he was bad as it, yet he would make her watch him fight, after all he was defending her too.


	6. Agni Kai

The word had spread about Agni Kai and many had gathered to watch, Ursa held he hands together to her chest,she felt this like this as all her fault. After all she had spoken out of turn and maybe Ozai had to defend her because of that, yet she had to support her husband.

Ozai knelt facing away from his opponent, he was focused and hadn't even noticed her there, he a red silk cloth, the soldier who had insulted her before did the same as Ozai. 

The Fire Benders had changed over the years they didn't dance like her grandfather's scrolls implicated. There moves were new a different from the scrolls her grandfather had.

Ozai moved with fierceness and swiftness, the soldier was slower then the youthful Ozai, Ursa noticed Oazi would catch her eyes now and then, it was like he was showing off to her.

Usually the goal of Angi Kai was to burn the opponent , yet Ozai wanted to make an example of this solider, this when his form and fists turned into something fierce, Ozai had the man down as his face turned into something fierce. Ursa stepped back a bit scared as the people cheered their Prince, the nation was as blood thirsty as there rulers. Ursa watched as Ozai flames burned bright as he punched into the man's chest and held his fire there, he made his flame spread across the solider who scream out in agony. Ursa held her mouth as the smell of burning flesh hit her as she watched Ozai let a man burn to death.

The solider laid burned to a shard and Ursa tried not to scream at the site of his black chard flesh yet Ozai stood proudly above the man he had burned to death uncaring and spoke. 

" Let this serve as an example of what happens when you insult my wife or myself. Anyone who utter disrespect will pay, no suffer this man's fate." Ozai announced 

Ozai honour was restored he had kept Ursa's background a secret permanently, Ursa looked at the dead man, his body black with burns, the people left around her uncaring, Ursa trembled as the noise faded and everything went black. 

When she awoke from the blackness, she could hear no sounds of people, she felt a cool cloth on her head felt the silkiness of bed sheets on her body. Once her senses came back she remembers the images that had got her to pass out. Ozai's face was forefront in her mind, she'd never seen that look on anyone's face, she hope never to see it again. How had a day in court gone so bad? She sat up, she knew she was in her marriage bed, she knew that she was in Ozai's room. 

She didn't know how she was insulted, but it had cost someone their life and she felt guilty for that. She didn't need Ozai to kill for her, she didn't need a death on conscious.

" I'm starting to think my father was right, you woman do faint over nothing." his familiar voice said amused 

Ursa sat in bed as he walked toward her with a cup of tea in his hand for her. 

"This will help you regain your energy." 

Ursa felt her self shake still, her body had not recovered from the shock she had faced, she drank a little tea yet looked to her husband as he sat on the bed giving a soft smile. She did not smile though she did not find his words amusing at all, she saw how her hands shake as she drank her tea. 

" I fainted because you burned a man alive, his screams.. The smell…"

She grabbed her mouth wanting to vomit at the mere thought. 

" That man deserves it, I cannot let such a slight against us slide." Ozai replied harshly “He knew who you were, where you were from, by doing what I did I kept you safe.”

Ursa claps her chest, so that man's death was her fault? Ozai did what he did to stop it getting out that he had married a peasant girl who was the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. She felt guilt overwhelm her, she moved in the bed trying to get up, she coughed as the tea came up, as the vile sick came up.

Part of her felt better with it out of her system part of her felt embarrassed for her accident in his room. She gave him an apologetic look, he knew she could feel sick after fainting. She been sick after finally awaking from her first fainting spell, but at that time it had been a poor servant she'd caught with her sick.

" I am truly sorry, my dear." Ursa called out in a panic 

The tears slipped from her eyes, she could see the sick on the floor and she looked to her husband tearfully.

" You fought hard for my honour as well as your own , I just can't handle such brutal sites.." she explained upset 

He got up quietly, he called upon servants to clean up her mess, she could hear him grumble a bit under his breath. She gripped her skin with her nails in fear as she didn't want to face his anger like that solider had. She drank more tea to rid herself of the taste of vomit in her mouth, she needed to calm herself. He watched her from the side of his eye, he had seen how she gripped her skin how fearful she looked, so he sat closer to her. He puled her into his chest, he felt how she shakes, so he whispered onto ear as he encouraged her to drink more tea to help calm her.

"Hopefully you'll never see such a site again, let's hope everyone learnt there lesson." Ozai explained coldly 

He scared her, why did he have no remorse over his killing? Yet why should he, he had justified the killing to her. 

"Let's get you a bath, it will help you calm down then we can forget this horrible mess on our honeymoon." 

She felt him lift her with ease, he was strong yet she held him in a hug. She hoped he would see it as affectionate, and for what it really was. 

She feared he might some day turn that fearsome temper on her, she hoped the fury she saw would never come to her. 

He rubbed her back as he put her down, she hoped truly she could forget this day on there honeymoon, he helped her bathe, he didn't need to but he said he wanted her to feel better, she knew couples touched each other intimate ways other then sex, yet this was the first time the Fire Prince had touched her so gently outside of the bedroom

The bath helped her relax down, he was protective of her, enough to kill a man on her behalf.  
... 

Ozai knew he would pay the price for his action in Agni Kai, his father had heard about the day events, so while they getting ready to sleep he had made his way into their room. 

They bowed before the Fire Lord as he looked down on his son at first.

“What were you thinking Ozai?” The Fire Lord asked irritated 

Ozai did not reply to him, he looked down humble but looked as his father picked Ursa up by her hair.

“Then there is you wench, who told you to speak up in court?” He asked her 

Ursa looked into the Fire Lord's eye now with wide fearful eyes.

“...But..”

She felt the sting and heard the sound as he struck her on the cheek with his hand, she stood stunned as the Fire Lord held her hair with one hand.

“You are not to speak back unless you are giving permission do you understand?” Azulon continued in his rage

Ursa did not reply this time, yet the second strike was harder and it almost made her fall even as he held her up.

“Do you understand?” Azulon asked again in fury

“I understand Fire Lord Azulon, please forgive me..” she begged upset

He flung her down and Ursa grasped as he kicked her in the ribs, Ozai watched in anger, how many time had he watched this man beat his mother, now he had to watch this.

“You should do well to keep your wife in line Ozai!

Yet the old man breathed as he finished with his beating, he left them be as Ursa to lay on the floor. Ursa as could see blood and she back away from Ozai as he came close to her.

“Don't hurt me please...” Ursa begged 

She knew what Azulon's word meant, he wanted Ozai to beat her to keep her in line, she wasn't meant to speak up like she had, even if Ozai had laughed it off it didn't mean it was right for her to do as she had. Yet he looked at her with concern, he touched her face and he look at the blood on his hand.

“How dare he hurt you, how dare he...” he muttered “I will not hurt you like this.”

He helped her clean up that night, no one had ever hit her, no one had ever done what the Fire Lord had done, yet Ozai didn't seem like he was going hurt her like his father would, he rubbed her shoulder that night till she slept. She was glad that she could leave these walls for a bit for a wonderful beach house.

.  
That night he watched her sleep, the luggage was packed by servants for the honeymoon, he had seen her shake, felt how she gripped him. He'd seen how she feared him after his fathers beating upon her, the Prince put his hand down her face as he observed her. 

If only she wasn't a low born woman then he wouldn't have to kill someone in order to not only restore honour, but to hide her secrets. Yet the incidents made her fearful, if only for a moment, she hid it well but he saw it, felt it, he had done something to scare her, his father had done the same.

He felt disgusted by her sometimes, she wasn't cold or numb to brutal sites, yet he was used to it as he had seen it all his life. His father was a brutal Fire Lord, not only had his mother had suffered at his hand, but how many had died at his feet in Angi Kai? It took little to offend the current Fire Lord, therefore Ozai had learnt to show his father the up most respect to avoid offending him, yet he never met his father's expectations. 

Ozai had to admit he had taken on his father's personality, he acted like he did at times. Yet he had self control, he wasn't a monster his father was. He would never hit his wife, he didn't wanted her to not be fearful of him like that.

His mother would flinch at his father at every movement the Fire Lord took, his mother feared to talk or moved around him. Ozai had to assure his own wife he would not be like his father, yet what would it take for her to accept that?

His hand hover against her throat for a moment but he pulled back with wide eyes.

He knew she was doing her best for him, she says the right words to please him, he was trying his hardest to be a good husband too.

He wasn't a monster, he wouldn't hurt her, he breathed to calm down, he would be a good husband to her and that meant not hurting her like that, although her mind on the other hand was open game to him.  
…


	7. Ember Island

The trip to Ember Island was much needed for the newly weds couple, yet Ursa face had been bruised by Azulon's assault, she found it hard to move due to her bruised ribs. Ozai didn't want people to think he had hurt her, so while in public he hid her under a cloak, his excuse was no one should look upon her but him. He took out for meals they had private rooms, he hated seeing how bruised she looked, how she could barely move, he decided to spoil her to make up for his father's attack.

Off course spoiling Ursa included a trip to Ursa's favourite play ' Love amongst Dragons.'

She sat with her hands together as she muttered lines , the royal box allowed her to see everything, hear everything. She watched the actors move using steamers instead of Fire Bending, yet even they moved like Ozai, the Dragon Empress's dance seemed different, it was her favourite scene so she closed her eyes as the end of the play came, as the Dragon Emperor and Dragon Empress kiss.

Yet in her head it was Ikem before her in his mask and the crowds of Hira'a were cheering s they kissed, she opened her eyes as the crowd on Ember Island roared indicating the plays end. She hadn't thought of Ikem that much since she had entered the Palace.

Sure she had thought of him now and then dying alone in Hira'a, she had been told he had died, he was dead, Why was he thinking of him? Then again this had been the play she and Ikem performed, but seeing it with Ozai was different. They left the theatre and Ursa enjoyed the cool night air,the guards were ready to take them to the beach house.

" The play was fantastic, my Prince." Ursa announced gently 

She swayed a bit, she mimicked the movements of one the scenes. She seemed happy now as he put the cloak hood over her head. Yet he had notice her slight distress in the play, but he would wait till they got back to the beach house until he talked to her about it. 

The guards took them to the beach house, but Ursa pointed to the beach with energy so he dismissed the guards as he followed her down to the private beach.

She began to dance like the Dragon Empress as she knew they were alone. She pulled the cloak she been forced to wear off, Ozai had to admit she was beautiful, if she could Fire Bend then he could almost see how she could control her flames.  
Yet she flowed differently from him, she flowed different from any Fire Bender, It looked like an older style of Fire Bending that she mimicked and he moved toward her as he took her hand as she danced around him smiling happily.

“Why don't Fire Benders move like this anymore Ozai?” She asked confused

She had been meaning to ask this for a long time now.

“The scrolls I used to have showed Fire bending to be like how I move.”

Her scrolls had been taken by Fire Lord Azulon put in some catacomb never to be seen again.

“Fire bending has change over the years but for a good reason.”

He moved in close and pulled her in quickly yet gently.

“The old movements leave to many openings, they take to long to perform, we shortened out bending movements for precise movements, this helps in war.”

He held her from behind and kissed the top of her head, but he wanted to see something from her. He let her go as he moved back.

“Although I want to see if you can do as I do.”

He moved with less of a dancing movement, but with the fierce aggressive movement, then he indicated for he to follow suit. She sighed as she followed his movements, yet he watched as she did it flawless after one watched. She was a natural to the movements, yet she'd been rob the gift to carry fire within her, Ozai watched her with his mouth slightly open as she stop in her movement.

“Why make me do such boring movements? “ Ursa asked annoyed

“Your just so natural to anything your showing and the fact your learnt to do your older movements from scrolls...” Ozai replied softly calculated

Yet he had wanted to talk to about something important, something that was bugging him.

" Ursa you seemed a little distressed during the play why would that be? " He asked suspicious yet firmly 

Ursa noticed his tone and his serious look, he wasn't feeling gentle anymore, when he wanted an answer he defiantly wanted her reply.

" Ozai... Does it really matter? It out honeymoon so let's keep enjoy it." She replied trying to brush him off

She didn't want conflict with Ozai, he was her husband, sometimes old memories hunted her but she was trying her hardest to be a good wife, she gave Ozai her affection and she was trying to love him, but could he see though her? Did he know what was truly on her mind in the play?

She felt guilty though it was their honeymoon, they were meant to be growing closer, celebrating each other. 

Ozai kissed her none bruised cheek the beach yet held her firm and close as he looked at her with an firm look in his eyes. He knew all to well what she had been thinking all along, he saw through her so easily, so she looked to him directly so he could he could see her frown.

" I'm sorry..” She began lightly “It just the play.. I wanted to be the Dragon Empress, sometimes I think myself as her in stage." she confessed softly 

It was the truth but a lie too, better to lie then tell him the truth of who she was thinking off.. 

" Your my Dragon Emperor in my mind though, now and always." She admitted shyly, yet with a lie 

Again a lie, yet he believed her, he smirked and kissed her. 

She was happy as he took her to the house, he could tell she was lying she wasn't good at it, but he was willing to let it pass as he believed some of her words.

He made love to her that night to remind her that she was his and that he could only gave her such pleasure. He would make sure he would think of him when she thought of that play, he would be the Dragon Emperor in her mind, she would be allowed to think of anyone but him.


	8. Iroh returns home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh comes home to meet Ursa, not the fun begins.

They had returned to the Royal Palace and had heard world that Iroh was coming home to finally meet his new sister-in-law. Azulon had heard of Iroh's return so the whole thing turned into a big celebration in Iroh's honour. The celebration was big compared to their wedding celebration, there were many more people then in the wedding but red lanterns flowed around the room, music was light and people actually danced. She looked to husband who drinking wine trying to smile and not look uncomfortable, trying to act like he wanted to be here watching his brother getting the love and attention and praise he craved. 

" I thought your brother came home to visit me?” Ursa asked puzzled “Is this celebration really needed for that , my Prince?” 

He eyed her up a bit as she asked this, she saw how he tutted a bit at her question. She didn't understand the relationship between Ozai and Iroh to well, to his father Iroh was worth all this.

Yet Ozai notice how she held his arm, he could see a mild bruise was left on her face from his father, a bruise his brother would notice. Yet she held him close a little intimated by the vast amount of people around them, Ursa had a admit a country girl like her would never get used to crowed like this. 

" This is a celebration to acknowledge what my brother has done in the Earth Kingdom thus far, Iroh is my father's favourite a celebration any less then this would not do for Iroh." Ozai responded irritated and jealous 

Ozai had told her at least that she had been meant for Iroh, but Iroh had refused, it made Ozai a little resentful that he was the second choice for her to marry the descended of Roku. Usra try to understand Ozai view,on the matter but she had no idea that he had wanted to marry her so much. She could see Iroh working his way around toward them, Ursa snuggled into Ozai a bit to assure him she was hear with him. 

Iroh noticed them and Ursa bowed towed him with respect as Iroh did the same toward her, Ozai gave a quick bow toward his brother but offered him a small greeting.

" Welcome home brother." Ozai says humble 

Iroh took her hands and she panicked a bit as she remembered what had happened to Ikem, but Ozai didn't seemed to bothered by his brother's action like he had when Ikem had touched her. 

" You must be Ursa, what a pleasure to finally meet you." Iroh said warmly 

He shakes her hand with enthusiasm and kindness as he smiled brightly toward her. Ursa smiled in relaxed manner now as there was something about Iroh that relaxed her. 

" It is an honour to finally meet you General Iroh." Ursa replied humble

She eyed up Ozai, he didn't seem too fussed, then again this was his older brother, it would look unbecoming for him to act out against Iroh in view of his father like he had done so in the past in other incident.

"My brother has wrote to me about you, we should all talk tomorrow in a more intimate setting, Ozai my brother, would you you be up for that?” Iroh suggested in a friendly manner 

" I suppose." Ozai replied coldly 

Yet Iroh laughed him off, Iroh let Ursa's hand go, but looked back to over look Ursa again and couldn't help but notice the slight bruising on her face. He frowned a little with disappointment and shakes his head as he wondered back into the party.  
… 

The next day they were invited to have tea with Iroh, Ozai and Ursa sat waiting for the older Iroh to arrive. Ursa felt tense as Ozai breathed agitated beside her, he tried to calm down for her sake, but as Iroh finally enters the room she could feel Ozai heat up as Iroh sat down smiling. 

" Ah this is better, now we can talk without the crowed of people around us ." Iroh exclaimed joyfully 

" Come on Iroh, you love the attention." Ozai replied dryly 

Ozai scoffed as Ursa looked uneasy about the how these two talked, she watched as Iroh took the tea get poured it into three cups. Ursa didn't have sibling so it was new to her how brother talk and interacted, she didn't know to much about how Ozai and Iroh were raised, yet she was glad that Iroh never seemed to get upset by his youngest brother's words and coldness.

“I didn't ask for it though, father did that without my knowledge. I really did come home to meet Ursa my new sister-in-law." Iroh replied calmly " Also it seems we are making her nervous.". 

Ursa looked down as he had noticed her how she had felt, yet Iroh smiled warmly at her and she looked up embarrassed toward her new brother-in-law. 

" Don't worry despite how it looks or sounds, me and Ozai do get along quite well, but like most brothers we have do have a rivalry. " Iroh explained warmly

Ursa breathed a bit feeling her tension leave her, she relaxed a bit after hearing those words. 

They talked from there, Iroh made her laugh with jokes, yet she noticed how Ozai looked at her laughing at his brother's jokes. There was jealously in her husband's eyes, but even Ozai would smile but he never laughed with them. The tea was drank but he knew his brother would talk to him alone, after the meeting the young couple returned to their room yet Ozai took her hand now not letting her move from him,

"Seems like you and Iroh get on quite well, seems you would of preferred him to me." Ozai said with jealously 

Ursa knew this was his jealousy showing, she gripped his hand tightly as she stared into his eye never fazed by him, she didn't feared Ozai but at times she knew she should fear him.

"Iroh makes me laugh, that not a huge deal Ozai!” She snapped “ I prefer you my husband why can't you see that?” She asked insulted

“Sure you don't make me laugh, but I am happy with you idiot!” Besides Iroh is someone who is old enough to be my father?! " she snapped.

She was going to storm off, she hated when he was jealous but he pulled her in. 

" It just burns me up to know Iroh could of had you as his wife, it burns me up to know you two get on so well. "

She put her hand to his face, she could feel his anger raise so she kissed him, she had just told him to have faith in her, that he made her happy, but he still he acted like this. 

" I like your brother as my brother but that's it I am loyal wife, I adore you and will never betray you." Ursa urged lightly 

Yet her words were truthful, she was growing closer to Ozai bit by by despite this attitude of his.

He kissed her now cooling down, he put his hands down her body, he had wanted to hear that from her for awhile, He had been successful in getting her to be his, to think of him and him alone. Now she just needed to deliver him one more thing so he could please his father, but could he ever do that?


	9. Brotherly talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Ozai talk alone and things come out.

Iroh had called upon his younger brother to have a private word, Ozai had accepted the invite as he had no choice to. 

They sat in Iroh's room in silence for now, Ozai had suggested Ursa go to the garden with her reading and sewing to keep herself occupied as he had no idea how long he'd be. Ursa knew this meeting was the two brother was for them to pass words they could not say in front of her. 

" What is it you call me here for brother?" Ozai asked annoyed 

Iroh looked at him concerned, he had heard some things about his brother from the servants but he wasn't sure how to bring up what he had seen on Ursa's face. He decided he bring up the things he had heard first, as the other subject would upset his brother more so then the first one. 

"Ozai there are a few things I am concerned about. I had heard you burned one of my men alive in Angi Kai, don't you think that is going to far?” Iroh asked concerned 

Ozai looked into his brothers eyes coldly, he didn't know the full story off course, so he would fill his brother in.

" There is a reason to why I did what I did brother, for one he insulted my wife, he insulted me. Yet he seemed to know way to much about Ursa's past and that she was once a peasant and I had to hide that from out nation.”

It was his responsibility to keep Ursa safe, to keep her past and ties to Roku under raps, in Ozai's eyes the was only one way for that solider to know something like that about his wife and that was because Iroh let it slip.

Iroh frowned a bit more now though at his brother's response to her words. 

"Ozai you took things to far, I'm sure father wasn't happy when he heard about your actions, then there is poor Ursa, don't think I didn't see her bruise.. Ozai how could you? " Iroh replied furious

It was rare for the Dragon of the West to get angry, he was a calm and well mannered , he only was ever violent in war but never outside of it.

Yet Iroh noticed his brother face turn into something horrid, he seemed angrier then he had ever felt.

“How dare you insulate that bruise came from me!!!” Ozai snapped in response “Why don't you ask father where that bruise came from!” 

Ozai looked to his brother now with furious intent.

“ Father saw Ursa simply speaking out of turn toward that solider as an excuse to beat her down, he didn't want to hear what else had happened or why I had killed that man..” Ozai explained in anger  
“I may not have protected Ursa from our father, but I tried to protect her from our people learning she is Roku's grand daughter, after all if people found out who she truly was then they may turn against the Fire Princess. "

He breathed drinking his tea and Iroh looked ashamed, yet Ozai looked at his tea in anger. Ozai wasn't like his father in that manner yet he had a great tool to control his wife.

He figured she would never of being a willing wife without his tactics to gain her affection and devotion, his mind was a great weapon as were his careful chosen words. 

"Speaking of father, he is getting more and more incident that I impregnated my wife and prove my worth as a descended of Sozin.". 

Iroh sighed a bit, off course his father would encourage him to simply make children with his wife, their father had caused Ozai's coldness, but he had to admit sometimes he misjudged his brother. 

" I am sorry I misjudged you, I just worry for you Ozai... The sins of the father " Iroh explained gently 

Ozai held his cup enraged, his brother thought because he had seen his father abuse their mother, because his father had abused him that he would take that out on Ursa. 

" Well you were wrong about me, I am not my father!” Ozai replied irate “ If your done excusing me of beating up my wife, I would like to return to my wife's side." Ozai said while standing up 

"Look Ozai I am truly sorry.. I'm just happy to see you treating your wife kindly." Iroh apologised kindly

Ozai began to walk from his older brother's room but turned to him with a smirk. 

" Why would I hurt Ursa like father would? There are better ways of controlling her without beating her down like father would. " Ozai admitted coldly 

He left before his brother could say or do anything, Iroh bathe in his brother's words, it took Iroh awhile to comprehend his brothers fully and he feared for Ursa as she might see how Ozai acting toward her.

..

Ursa sat at the pound observing her Turtle-Ducks, they were nesting right now so she couldn't disturb them. Therefore she sewed a bit, trying to capture the scene before her, but she felt arms wrap around her waist as lips touched her cheeks. She knew no one would dare touch her but her husband but she still looked to check to see if it was Ozai and she smiled as he knelt beside her. 

"Look Ozai the female Turtle-Duck is expecting babies, she sitting on her eggs right now while her partner keeps her safe.." she whispered excited 

She pointed at the nest, but he held her closer now as he rested into her. 

" Yes a wonderful site, but what about you? Are you going to become a mother soon?” He asked hopeful 

They been together awhile now and he had told her his father was putting pressure on him to get her pregnant. She squeezed his hand as she bite her lip and shakes her head disappointed.

" I've already bled this month, I don't think I'll be a mother yet. " Ursa admitted ashamed 

Ozai was disappointed by her words, his father said he should prove his manhood by impregnating her, that he should prove his fertility. Yet he could feel it in her voice that she was blaming herself for her body rejecting his royal seed.

" We will try again Ursa we have time for that. Besides my father will see it as my fault really for not being man enough to impregnated you. " Ozai responded lowly

She gripped his hand, his father had told him to prove himself as a man, that impregnated her was how he should improve himself. 

She turned around then held him tight, he would keep trying to get her pregnant and he could prove his worth at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some dark stuff in upcoming chapters. My tags are there for a reason.


	10. the baby that wasn't meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you Fire Sage's were evil

Before Iroh had left he managed to pull Ursa to one side, he had to air his concerns about Ozai to her, sure she might not hear it but she needed to hear it. He walked her around the garden to talk to her, she wanted to check on her Turtle- Ducks so he watched her with a slight concerned look on his face.

“My sister Ursa.. I am happy that we got to meet.” He began calm 

He saw how she moved her hair smiling with love at her little animals, Ozai had gave her those animal to buy her favour, he hadn't seen it till now how Ozai had earned her love and devotion.

“Its been a pleasure to meet you, I can't believe I have an older brother now.” Ursa replied in awe

He smiled but put his hand to her shoulder and gave her a serious look.

“Yes and as your brother I want you to take in these words, Ozai is not as he seems.”

She might not take this in, but he should offer a way of defending herself if he turned on her, if he ever dared to change his tactics.

“What do you mean Iroh? I know Ozai very well now, sure we fight, sure he be can be jealous but we always worked things out.” 

Iroh could see why Ozai would feel jealous at times over other men looking or interacting with Ursa she was quite the site. 

“Just be weary, Ursa I beg of you to be careful with Ozai.” Iroh encouraged 

Ursa didn't take it in well, it was hard to tell her Ozai was controlling her, manipulating her, so he hugged her for second and left her standing in puzzlement. Iroh returned to war though and Ursa never did learn that day what Iroh had been trying to warm her about but it would soon fade from her mind as something else began to take over her thoughts.  
...

Ursa lay on the bed beside Ozai as his hand trailed down her body toward her stomach. He smiled showing his pleasure as he took in her words. 

“Pregnant are you sure?” 

It been two months since she had bled she was sure she was pregnant. 

“I'm pretty sure Ozai, there has been no bleeding for two months.”

Finally after months of trying she was impregnated with his seed, he knew it would take time for a child to form within her. Ursa young, she was strong, but he had to protect her even more now to ensure this child was born. He would limit his royal duties to make sure she handle this pregnancy well, yet he would have to reduce he own duties to make sure she stayed the palace more. Going to her garden was fine but he could not risk going to the Capital alone anymore. 

“This is brilliant news Ursa, but you know things will have to change now you are carrying my heir.”

Ozai explained what was on his mind and how she would have to change her routine, Ozai demands caused an argument that night till Ursa relented and agreed to Ozai's demands. 

Ozai wanted to inform his father of the news off course, so he arranged to meet with his father with Ursa at her side. His father agreed to have an audience with his second son and his new daughter-in-law, his father looked at them through furious eyes. The second son knelt before him as Ursa bowed fully before he father-in- law. Even Ursa could see as she moved onto her kness that old man sat looking disinterested at the site of them. 

" Father thank you having a audience with us." Oai began humble 

Ozai now moved himself low beside Ursa, she didn't like being in front of Azulon after what he done to her. 

"Tell me what your business is here Ozai?" Azulon asked annoyed

Ozai moved now as he took Ursa's hand, he smiled with pride hoping his father would be pleased by his news.

" Father my wife is finally pregnant with your new grandchild." Ozai announced proudly " In 7 months time she will will deliver the heir that was destined upon us. “

Ozai had assured his wife that he had to say these words, after all Ozai was a man always trying to please his father, Ozai was proud about becoming a father but Ozai was older then her and he had wanted to become a father while they were both young. 

" So you finally proved yourself a man, it took you long enough to do such simple task." Azulon replied with an insult

Ozai hid his frown from his father as he insulted her, yet Azulon soon waved them off as he had herd what he had wanted to hear. Even if this was what his father had wanted it wasn't enough to please him, a powerful heir was what his wanted and soon he would have it, he hoped the child would be enough to please him.

… 

It was her 5th month of pregnancy and Ursa sat on the bed in her room uneasy. She not been well lately, she been tired and fatigued more so then normal for a young woman. A doctor had examined her, simply saying she needed more iron as she as showing signs of a anaemic. Although the doctor was more worried about the spots of blood he had seen, for the last few days there been blood and the strong Princess was getting weak due to both her anaemia these blood spots.

Off course Fire Sags were summoned to look over her, they gave her medicine to help her, one filled with iron another to gave the baby strength, An elder Fire Sage had over looked the Princess, he wanted to forsee a vision for her future and the baby futre so he used herbs to do so. Azulon believed in Fire Sage's tactics but Ozai wasn't a fan of their drugged induced visions. Yet even Ozai took note when the Sage said his words to him and Ursa.

"This blood is a bad omen." The Sage explained " The child may be weak within her already even the iron we gave her might not help." 

He looked to the Princess with a serious look, they had caught her her cause of weaknesses to late and maybe it had already effected her growing child.

" Princess you must come to terms with this knowledge. This child may not survive, the blood could be signs of miscarriage, a still-birth or premature birth. Even if the child is premature not many babies survive unless they are strong Fire Benders." The Sage warned with dread in his voice.

Ursa held her stomach looking shocked, she hadn't thought the baby growing with her might be in danger, even if her change in diet was helping her get stronger again, she he knew her body had been weakened, she knew she might have caused this with her illness. 

Once the Fire Sage left she put her head in her hands, she was upset over the news, she knew giving birth was her purpose for marriage. Even if Ozai denied why he was with her this news was a disappointment for her husband. She dared looked at him now through her fingers, he seemed dismayed by the news, angry over it. 

She had failed him, they would disappoint his father, he stormed out leaving her in bed alone. It hit her he had lied to her, he only wanted to fulfil his father wants and needs, he only wanted to be acknowledged by the vile Fire Lord.

.. 

The child didn't move within her, it was the 8th month and the child should be moving and getting ready to be born. The Fire Sages had summoned the royal doctor to acknowledge their suspicion that the child was dead within her. The doctor had examined her, even he assumed the baby stillness meant it was dead within her, thus Ursa had to be prepared to bring a still-born into the world. 

The Fire Sage's had the doctor prepare everything that was needed while they mixed herbs to help not only with the pain but to induce labour with the Princess.

They said it was for the best, a still-born was dangerous for her health, that getting the child pushed out would allow her her be healthy again. Ozai allowed them to do as he pleased as he had no interest in a dead child, but still he was by her side as they forced her to drink medicine to induce her labour as it tasted foul to her. 

The Fire Sages were only there for ceremonial purpose as they had to bare witness to this birth even if there was no hope the baby was alive, they lit herbs though to try relax the Princess as she screamed.

The doctor was there to help Ursa with her birthing, he knew it was unhealthy for the Princess to carry a still- born but the poor woman was crying in grieve and no one offered her comfort.

Even the Prince only held her hand, yet he didn't whisper comfort , his mind was on impregnated her again with a more healthy child. 

Yet Ozai hated hearing her screams and cry, The Fire Sage's gathered around her ready to take the still-born so they could cremate it, the would give a prey and ritual so that the dead child could be reborn into a new life. 

Yet they were all surprised when the child came into the world, they heard the cried, they saw it breathed, it was a small premature girl. Ursa laughed a bit, but cried with joy even Ozai lightened up, but the Fire Sage's knew that unless this child was a strong Fire Bender it wouldn't survive. Ursa breathed in pain, she could see the doctor clean up the small child, the doctor bundled it up and even Ozai looked upon the little baby smiling a little. 

The Fire Sage's had taken the small baby from the doctor, they had to see if it could Fire Bend. 

Even a new born reacted to fire, the flames would move with each breath, water would heat around them. They did this ceremony out of site, out of influence of other Fire Benders, the child was in the centre of candles with water in bowls around them, but nothing happened, the flame did nothing for the premature baby girl. 

Azulon learnt of this though, off course he did people whispered to him every thing. Thus he ventured to this secret room as the Fire Lord could not allow a None Bender to taint his pure bloodline. He looked upon the weak child, better it die now then try and keep the weakling alive.

“I don't care how you do it but kill that child, tell the parents what you need to..” Azulon ordered coldly “A weak thing like that is not fit for my royal line.” 

They did as ordered, the baby didn't suffer though they Sage's made sure of that, it was simply giving a silent poison to stop it breathing. When they returned the child t it parents it was dead. 

“Your highness's the child stopped breathing, it was simply for too weak to survive.”

Ursa screamed in pain that day as the Sage's give the cold child to her to hold at least once, she cradled it once as her body and heart ached over the loss, it had only lived for such a short time but Ursa mourned it deeply. 

A small funeral was held in the royal garden, a private one for Ursa and Ozai and attend, Azulon came to over look the small affair. He watched the mother on her knees before the fire, yet while he walked to his son and pulled him aside pretending to offer comfort, Azulon whispered within his son's ear. 

" The next time she gives birth to None Bender I want you to take care of it.” He whispered angry “ I won't allow our line to be tainted by that woman. Remember this it would be a disgrace for you the Fire Prince to have a None Bender as your heir Ozai.”

Ozai took in his father's words as he saw his father's coldness, he knew what he father wanted him to do, he understood what his father had done.

“I will take care of it father, I assure you.”

Ozai understood all too well as his father left them be. 

Ursa wipe tears as she knelt before the flames, she had no idea of what his father had done and he he doubt he'd ever tell her. 

Yet his father words wormed there way into his mind, he would not allow this woman to disgrace his line with her none bending blood.

He wasn't a cold killer though, he would simply take any child from her that could not bend until she gave him what his father wanted. 

Ursa wasn't stupid though, she swore she wouldn't let the Fire Sage's near her newly born children again, as she was sure they had done something to her premature baby, She hated the Fire Sages if they hadn't induced her, if she hadn't of trusted them.. Her daughter might of survived, she knew it was weak she understood that.. 

Yet she didn't put the fact the child was a None Bender into her calculations, she didn't understand that the child would of died no matter what she did. The child died because it of its tinted blood, because it wasn't what Azulon had been promised.


	11. A son is born

“ How could I be so foolish? How could I ever of thoughts you words weren't lies? How could I think you cared about me?” Ursa shouted 

The first cracked was formed, even if she and Ozai had been making their marriage work, she lost trust in Ozai. He had changed a bit since they had lost their premature baby. 

When her body had recovered from child birth Ozai had become obsessed with her fulfilling the desires of his father he said she wouldn't let him down again. 

Once he had said the Fire Sage's words were not his own words, he once said his father's desires were not his own, but now Ozai spoke the same words .

Ursa felt disgusted by Ozai as he wanted to prove his himself to his father, make his father proud and his father kept moving that approval further and further away . Yet his Ozai words hurt her

...

“ You should prove yourself to me Ursa by giving me what you were married to me far.” He had snapped 

It hurt her, she looked to him with tearful anger. 

“ How could I be so foolish? How could I ever of thought that you words weren't lies? How could I think you cared about me?” Ursa shouted 

Did the Prince ever care for her or were they just words?

...  
That had been a month ago, her hand trailed across the pond as her Turtle-Ducks gathered for the bread crumbs, the eggs had hatched for the Turtle-Ducks the little ones to fed and she smiled weakly but with pain on her face.

They had just arrived back from Ember Island, he had taken her there for her recovery to try win her back over. He had notice how he had pained her with his change in attitude with his angered words.

Ozai was sly though he had to win her trust back over, he had to use the right words to convince her that he did care for her, that he had just been angry over losing a daughter. He turned her pain and anger toward his father for making him say horrid words to her. 

Even if she had lost most her trust in him, he made her turn her anger and hate to Azulon and she no longer felt hate toward him. Ozai felt grateful that she willing accepted him again and she gave him a second chance. 

… 

Ursa prayed for a strong Fire Bending child, a child that would show Roku and Sozin combined strength once born. She could not bare to face the lost of another child once born, even if she had come to accept the premature baby had died she would never accept the lie she was giving on how it died.

Still she had hoped for the new child within her, it moved as she sat in the sun. The unborn child like it when she sat in the garden, the Fire Sage's said it was a good omen that this child moved within the sun. 

Yet Ursa pays the Fire Sage's no attention as she hated them and would not leave them to be alone any child she bore from now on. She would gave them glare of hate, she would no let them do there tests on this child within her alone. They would do their test in from of her, she had ordered it of them, but Ozai had ordered it of them and they could not refuse both the Princess and Prince.

Ursa was healthy though her meaty diet, everyone said she looked radiant, yet she felt ugly, her body had swelled and she ached, her stomach had extended a lot this time and hated it. Yet she was to tired to move beyond the bed now, she looked to Ozai in pain as Ozai rubbed her back. 

" The doctor said this was normal" Ozai assured lightly "The doctor says bed rest is good when your this late into pregnancy." 

She huffed irritated, he was used to her being irritated, he had been told her hormones had changed and thus he allowed her to cry, shout and blame him for putting her into such an state. 

Ozai saw how she smiled, as he liked to have her back rubbed, he knew this was his role as husband and father to be tending to her in such a soft manner. 

" This child need to hurry up, it keeps kicking me and it hurts." Ursa whined in pain 

Ozai put his hand on her stomach feeling it kick and thrash, it wanted life it felt like it was ready to be born. It had more energy then the premature baby so he was hopeful for a strong living bender.

" It is mastering its Fire Bending in womb. " Ozai offered in comfort

Off course those words weren't true, but Ursa rolled into her back with a groan, she wanted to rest but she couldn't, she looked to Ozai as she putt her hand to her stomach on top of his for moment, but rolled up. 

She had to walk, she had to move, she was in pain, but there was pressure like when the premature baby was about to be born. 

She grabbed a wall in pain as her water finally broke and thus hours and hours of waiting she was finally able to birth a small son into the world, it wailed strongly, it was big and even though it didn't make much effect on candles or water the child was declared him a fit Fire Bender. 

Yet when Ozai over looked his son's small reaction to fire he burned with rage. The child was weak, his son barely reacted to fire, he barely had a spark in his eyes, would he father want such a child? Would this child have to be taken away? He couldn't help but let his anger out in front of the Fire Sage's and Ursa.

" Why is my son so weak? “ He yelled “He might as well be a None Bender with how little the fire reacts to him." 

Ursa sat in the bed shocked and upset and in tired shocked, the Fire Sage's handed her the son she had birthed and she clung her son close in a protective manner.

"Ozai please he was just born. I am sure he will be strong, please let him show you he can be strong.. When he grows stronger his Fire Bending will I swear it.” Ursa begged in pain

She didn't know much about bender but this had to be true, something in Ozai's eyes gave away why he was angry though, it was like he was scared of something.

" Please Fire Prince Ozai, gave your son a chance, he can Fire Bend is that not is enough." Ursa begged tearful 

Ozai over looked his wife clutching her son close, Ozai knew the pain of a weak birth, of been called a failure by his father for his weak Fire Bending a ill child. He saw her tears, he sighed as he would have the boy a chance for her but he also knew his father could not find out how weak the child was. 

" Fine this child will have a chance.” Oazi replied defeated 

The Fire Sage's and doctor left soon after he they made sure Ursa was in good health. 

Ursa was alone with Ozai so she decided to feed her new born son, she looked to him as watched as she fed their son and she cried with happiness over her son taken to her so quickly. 

" What should we call him?" Ursa asked joyful 

His walked to her, he put his hand on her face then brushed her face, she was tired from her struggle to bring this boy into the world but he had the prefect name. 

"Zuko." he replied simply 

" Then welcome to the world Zuko." She said cheerfully  
Ozai tried to smile but he had little hope for his son, even Oai had struggle to become a strong Fire Bender and even then it was Iroh who had taught him to control his breathing and control his fire.


	12. The role of a father

Ursa had been to tired to argue with Ozai when he had made a fuss over Zuko's weakness, but she looked to him the next day with soft hurt eyes as she held her son.

“Ozai why were you so upset when Zuko was born?” She asked irritated “You were so ready to to throw him away.” 

She held her son now as she fed him , she wanted to hear his answer, he was sat at his study looking to her holding her son.

“I see myself in Zuko. When I was born I was very weak and ill due to my mother's age.” Ozai explained coolly “me and my mother suffered due to my father, he abused us both.”

Ursa knew of the abuse he had face, the abuse his mother had faced, he tried hard to not be his father but it slipped out now and then. He never lay a hand on her, but maybe Ozai feared Zuko would suffer like he had for his weak Fire Bending. 

“I see.. I understand now.” Ursa replied lowly. “Your not your father Ozai. You've never laid a hand on me like your father did, I know you wont treat our son like your father treated you.”

Ozai tried to smile but it was faint, he wanted to believe her words, she was sweet and even if she doubted him at times but she had the most faith in him.  
.. 

That night as he lay sleeping Ozai began tossing a bit, he was having a nightmare from when he was little. 

…

His mother held him as she screamed in pain as his father kicked her violently. Ozai clutched his mother feeling guilty as he knew his father was hurting his mother over him. Ozai had meant to show of his mighty skills in court but his fire had barely come forth and his father had been embarrassed in front of the country men. 

" How could you? You think that weak child is of my bloodline Illah!” He yelled in anger 

Illah held her son close, she had no doubt in her mind that this child was of Azulon, Ozai was weak because of how old she was when she birthed him into this world.

“Why do you protect him? He is pathetic, just like you Illah.”

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Illah replied crying 

Ozai knew his mother was protecting him from harm, but his father would beat him down later if not now.

" He will bee strong like Iroh...I swear so please…" 

…

Ozai woke from his nightmare, he felt a cold sweat run down his face. He looked to Ursa sleeping next to him, she was peaceful and didn't move as he got out of bed. He left the room to look upon his son in his crib. Zuko stayed with them during the day but a wet nurse look after Zuko at night. After all his wife needed rest and she needed to heal from giving birth. He saw the west nurse watching over the sleeping child, she bowed to him as he over looked his son. 

Even now he could see himself in Zuko, his face, his eyes, yet Zuko was a quiet gentle baby, his nature was like his mother's. 

Yet Ozai knew he had to make sure that Zuko was strong. He would have to push the boy like he'd been pushed by his brother. Yet his father worried him, surely his father would want to look at his grandson to see how strong he was. His father would want to see a mighty bender and Ozai vowed to make Zuko seem strong, he would not lose Zuko like he had lost their Non Bending daughter.  
.. 

Azulon had eventually came to look upon Zuko , he wanted to see for himself his grandson's reaction to flames. Off course Ozai stood by Ursa. He could sense her nervousness but he had told her of his plans so she wasn't as nervous as she would be. She watched Ozai as he breathed steadily, Ozai breathed as Zuko did. His breathing was in tune with Zuko's, Ozai was helping influence the flames. He needed to make Zuko seem a worthy heir, this was his job as his father, Ozai breathed in a manner that even Azulon didn't even notice it. Azulon was satisfied by what he saw thus he approved of Zuko and left the couple be. Ursa picked up Zuko refiled as she carried him around in her arms and Ozai smiled satisfied as Ursa's happiness.

' You are lucky Zuko, lucky you were born to a mother and father who would protect you like this.' Ozai thought 

He would make sure sure Zuko would get stronger, he would make him a worthy heir, but he also knew that Ursa wanted more children in time, a daughter was what she really wanted and he hoped to give her that.


	13. The end

Half a year after Zuko's birth Iroh has come home and had decided they should all go on a family holiday as he wanted to relax with his son Lu Ten. 

Thus she watched Iroh hold Zuko up as Lu ten played in the sand beside them. Ozai gave a soft smile but looked to Ursa who sat with her hand on her stomach, she was already pregnant again with their second child, although she was not far into the pregnancy. They hadn't planned it this way but Ozai couldn't keep his hand off her one she had recovered from Zuko's birth. 

Off course she had felt ugly after giving birth, the stretch marks were the worse for her. At first Ozai didn't say or do much about her words or worries, which was typical of the Fire Prince, yet she simply asked him if her giving birth had made him not want her anymore

It had surprised him, he had kissed her that day and with simple words simply replied. 

" No I want you, but I fear I might hurt you if I touch like that too soon. " Ozai had said 

..

Ursa moved to Ozai as she kissed him lightly, she brushed his hand as she stepped toward the beach, she smiled as she knelt on the sand and took Zuko back as she held him close as she let him feel the sand below. 

.. 

Iroh had wanted to talk to his brother Ozai alone so Ursa had taken Lu Ten and little baby Zuko to a local fair. 

Ozai stood on the beach as he faced the ocean as Iroh stood beside him. 

"What is it you want brother? You send your son, my wife with my son in tow off. This must mean the words you speak are not meant for them." Ozai began interpretatively 

Iroh sighed as he watched the waves flow in and out. 

" I had heard whisperings about what had happened Ozai, father hasn't denied it either. " Iroh said careful

Ozai breathed, he'd forced the pain deeply within in him, he'd never told Ursa the whole truth. She knew the Fire Sage's had done something, yet she did not know that they had killed her None Bending baby. She knew what she knew and he left it at that.

" Father does not want any None Benders within my line and I won't sink to his level, there are childless couples I could hide a None Bender of mine within" 

Ursa didn't know this either, he tried to spear her his father's cruel nature from her, he tried to not let her know that what would happen if she birthed a None Bender into this world again.

" I can't believe he went that far, does Ursa know?" 

" Why are you surprised? He never hated you he never lay a hand on you like he did me and mother. Just because I was a sickly child from being born so far into mothers life!" Ozai yelled frustrated 

Iroh understood Ozai's resentment toward him, he knew even if Ozai was like his father Ursa seemed like she was safe with him. He'd never saw any bruises on Ursa, beside the one Azulon had give her, she never seemed afraid of Ozai so the cycle of abuse hadn't continued, as far as he knew.

" Ursa doesn't know, I have speared her the full truth." Ozai finally said in a relaxed tone

Iroh put her hand behind his back as he watched the sea. Iroh saw how his brother held in that pain, it wasn't good for his brother to do this, but he had no other words to give. 

.. 

Ursa had giving birth in the summer, there was no doubts her second child was a Fire Bender, as when the little girl was born she cried loudly and the flame shot up in reaction her her cries. colour. Dispute Ursa wanting to call their daughter Kiyi ( what she had wanted to name there daughter who had died) Ozai insisted she be called Azula after her grandfather as her powerful abilities were just like this.

They had a new daughter but the child was a powerful child was worthy of their line, worthy of Ozai and thus a big cracked formed in the marriage of Ozai and Ursa.  
..   
" You've giving me what my father wanted Ursa. Father took one look at Azula and called her the prefect Bender." 

They were sat at the dinning room alone as he said this, the children were with their wet nurses and she stated angry at his words. 

"A prefect blend of our bloodlines." Oazi continued proudly 

This was the first time he brought up her bloodline in years, she had been forbid from talking about it by him. He only saw Azula as a tool to prove himself to his father and it made her weary.

" So you finally pleased your father, is that all you care about?" Ursa asked insulted " Azula is not a tool for your own gains.” 

He eyed her up, he saw how she looked to him now with a look he hadn't seen in a long time. She giving her everything yet she still had these moment were he doubted him. 

" Ursa you will watch your words, Azula is powerful and I teach her to use that powers. Zuko will have the same but he is already behind his younger sister.” Ozai replied coldly

Ursa looked him in the eyes hurt, he had got what he wanted and now he just pushed her away as if he didn't need her anymore. She just wanted to test his feeing for her, see what he would say if she said her words.

" I still adore you Ozai…" she said lowly

"Adore!! After all I've giving you, you still only adore me?" Ozai snapped irritated 

He slammed his fist down and she looked to him shocked, she knew what he wanted to hear, he had made her say it so much lately, he was hanging and it was no for the better.

" I love you Ozai, my one and only love." Ursa responded in fear 

He smiled satisfied, he been doing this more and more lately taken her words and turning it them into a fight, she didn't want to fight, she put her chop sticks down. Things had been strained since Azula had been born, he had become more focused on becoming Fire Lord and he didn't care who he stepped on to get it. She knew one day he would throw her away, she had no doubt he would no longer have use for her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This burned me out


End file.
